The Protocol Specific Research Support (PSRS) provides funding for innovative, short term, feasibility and phase I clinical trials originating from scientific investigators within KCI. The primary objective is to foster investigator-initiated trials that bring new results from the basic science laboratories to KCI's clinics. PSRS provides funding to encourage expansion of the number of investigator-initiated protocols and the development of innovative trials that may have insufficient preliminary data to be competifive for peer reviewed funding. The Clinical Research Coordinator (CRC) and Business Analyst funded by PSRS provide data management and study coordination in support of high priority, innovative, feasibility and phase I invesfigator-inifiated clinical research protocols. The services provided by the CRC are in accordance with the services of the Clinical Trials Office Core (Secfion 9.1.10). The Business Analyst creates protocol specific calendars and electronic case report forms (eCRFs) within OnCore[unreadable]. The information captured in the eCRF is used by the Biostatistics Core for protocol data analysis.